vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie (Freddy in Space 2)
|-|Sprite= |-|Alternate Appearance= Summary Bonnie is a member of the Faz-Squad space warriors. While Freddy was on a seven month mission, he was brainwashed by LolzHax and used to create a series of monsters before being held in the Cosmic Freeway. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Bonnie Origin: Freddy in Space 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Rabbit Powers and Abilities: Self-Sustenance (Type 1) (Doesn't wear a helmet when wandering in space or underwater), Acrobatics (Can jump several meters vertically, Can slide several meters on any surface), Weapon Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill ghosts, intangible beings, and holograms), Intangibility (Projectiles can travel through walls), Sound Manipulation via guitar and energy rifle, Danmaku (Energy Rifle fires widespread), Supernatural Luck (Can upgrade his luck at getting better item drops, Balloon Boy Special Power provides a small boost), Healing via Pizza and Golden Cupcake Special Power, Invulnerability and Summoning (Shield makes him temporarily invincible and summons two meteors that rapidly circle around him), Black Hole Creation via Black Hole Launcher, Summoning and Danmaku via Meteor Rain (Summons a large number of meteors across the entire screen), Electricity Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation via Shock Strike (Upon being hit, summons lightning across the stage, dealing massive damage to all nearby enemies), Energy Projection via Laser Slide! and Freddy Plane Special Power, Disease Manipulation via Amoeba Blaster, Statistics Amplification (Reaper Special Power provides a small boost to crit chance), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Can withstand the cold of space while not wearing proper clothing) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can pulverize large boulders with two shots, Can harm Sockpuppet and Mariominous, who may make up the Theoretical Giant Puppet) Speed: Likely Relativistic reaction speed (Can dodge lasers and react to the Mad Theorists' energy forms), High Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic via meteors Lifting Strength: Unknown disea Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Should compare to those he fights, Can take hits from Sockpuppet and Mariominous, who may make up the Theoretical Giant Puppet) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters via weapons, Tens of Meters via Shock Strike and Meteor Rain, Tens of Kilometers with Freddy Plane Special Power (Can target enemies across the entire map) Standard Equipment: Armor, Guitar, Energy Rifle *'Optional Equipment:' Pizza, Shield, Black Hole Launcher, Meteor Rain, Shock Strike, Laser Slide!, Amoeba Blaster, Balloon Boy Special Power, Golden Cupcake Special Power, Freddy Plane Special Power, Reaper Special Power Intelligence: At least Above Average (Is the team's Chief Weapons Officer) Weaknesses: Has a limited number of special weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Animals Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Disease Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Silent Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Food Users Category:Musicians Category:Music Users Category:Freddy in Space 2 Category:Five Nights At Freddy's